


Найди достойного противника

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, Poker, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Что получит победитель?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196783
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Найди достойного противника

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста Игры и состязания.


End file.
